Our Last Breath
by TwilightsMyPassion
Summary: She came for the summer, but in my heart she'll stay forever. I met her when she came down to visit her dad, I fell for her. I need her more than air, why can't everyone see that? "I love you, Bella. It'll be okay." I promise her again and again. With all the obstacles, I can only hope we'll make it through this. ExB. Mature.


It's hard to believe not even a half hour away there are busy streets crowded with people and car horns honking. But that's Swift Fielders town for you. I was over exaggerating a bit too, I'll admit. There aren't streets crowded with people, Hell, the place only has a population of 4000, but it's still very different than the beach side of town.

I myself have always preferred the beach and was lucky enough to grow up in a beach house. I hardly ever went deep into town, and I always drive on the dirt roads instead of the handful of paved roads in town. I prefer to walk barefoot in the sand and watch the sunset or hear the waves crash. I don't get how some people could actually prefer the city life, or town life even. How is a car horn or noisy streets calm and relaxing? Beats me.

My parents, Carlisle and Esme are great and they always have been. They're the kind of couple that have been together forever (high school sweethearts) and are very family orientated. Both my parents went to college and were raised by parents that took them to church on Sunday's and made sure they always used their manners. So that's kind of how I was raised. It didn't make me into a different person like my parents. I cuss and I'm hardly ever tidy despite their wishes. I swear I never fit in with my family. I was switched at birth.

My sister Alice is the complete opposite of me. She actually makes mom and dad proud. She's a year younger than me, having just turned 17 and I don't think she's ever cussed once in her life. She never went to a party or had a drink and she's never even kissed a boy. Not that dad would let the guy live if she did. She's a fashion queen, always neat and tidy with her priorities set straight. She gets straight A's and already knows what college she's going to.

I on the other hand, am always outdoors and rough housing it. My hairs always a mess, but it suited me. I don't have anything set straight, I hardly know tomorrow will bring. I've went to parties, snuck out, drank… You name it. Isn't that what a male teenager is supposed to do? Even now that I'm 18 and freshly an adult, I'm rebellious.

I walk along the shoreline of the beach and listen to the waves crash against the shore. The sun rose a few hours ago and the beach is not packed. The sand tickles the sides of my toes when it strains through them with each step I take. I'm in my swim shorts and my white shirt is slung over my shoulder. There's already perspiration on my tanned skin and I haven't even done much.

Alice and mom are at home still asleep and dads at work. He's the doctor at the Swift Fielders' hospital. He's a locally famous kind of guy. A good guy. I chuckle to myself. He's probably embarrassed to call me his son.

I hear a bird caw and I'm sure it was one of those pesky seagulls. It doesn't ruin my mood though. I'm relaxed. Content even. I could live outside; I spend most of my hours out on the beach anyway. My parents prefer air-conditioned rooms with big TVs and fancy food. My sister Alice is following their footsteps.

Not me though. Never.

A cool breeze passes by and I can smell the ocean through my nose and I breathe it in hungrily. It's a beautiful summer's day and I hope it keeps up like this. Summer has just begun and the weather is perfect. A lot of people come down with their trailers to be by the beach even if it's just for the weekend. There are a lot more trailers further down the beach right off the road than usual during the summer time because something big is happening this weekend.

Well, it's not that 'big', but for Swift Fielders it's pretty big.

A huge beach volleyball tournament is going on this weekend and people are already here getting ready. It's Wednesday. Big deal? I'd say so.

Maybe that's because I'm one of the players in the tournament. Right in my hometown too. Can you ask for more pressure?

I think not. But that's me.

Edward Cullen's the name, and beach volleyball is the game.

I think fourteen teams are coming out. It's the national tournament and I know the only reason it's in Swift Fielder is because the open space for people to crash and the freaking awesome beach.

I take another step and my left foot gets wet from the tide that pulled into shore. The water is warm as the sun beats on it, keeping it the perfect temperature. I'm almost tempted to run in and soak for a while. I can't though; I'm waiting for the guys on my team to get down here so we can practice. I came a little early so I could enjoy the day first.

A kid with a kite runs by and almost trips over his own feet. He's far too busy staring at his Batman kite to watch where he's walking. It's a good thing the beach isn't crowded or he'd have a lot of angry people hunting him down. One day, years and years ago that was me. Running around on the beach, not even knowing what a game boy or TV was. Not caring.

"Edward!" I hear my buddy, Emmett call. "Over here." He waves his hand. I didn't even notice him until he spoke up. Good thing he did or else I would have walked right past him. I nod and jog over to where he is. I see Jasper is beside him.

"Hey." I breathe out and toss my shirt off to the side. "Where's Mike?"

"Dude. He can't make it." Em growls. "His prissy girlfriend, Jessica needs him for the day."

"Uh, why?" I ask dumbly. "She knows we need to practice!"

"I tried to tell him." Jasper rolls his eyes. "That guy is up to no good. Jess is so annoying. I bought her a soda one day in high school and she wouldn't leave me alone for a week."

Poor Mike.

"He needs to get his ass here to practice." Emmett is clearly mad.

"It's fine." I calm the situation. "I'll try to cover his spot."

"Are you sure you can play for him and yourself?" Jazz cuts in.

I shrug. "The more practice for me. You got the ball?"

Jasper nods and turns to where his backpack his. There's a huge bulge in it because he somehow managed to get the ball inside of it. "Hey, Edward…" He asks hesitantly. His back is facing me since he's trying to unzip the backpack.

"What?" I question walking over to my spot on the sandy court. "Don't tell me you grabbed a freaking soccer ball instead."

Jasper gets the ball out and throws it at me. "I'm not stupid." He jogs over to his spot on the court and I serve the ball to Emmett whose two feet behind Jasper ready for bump it back. "I was just wondering… Shit." Jasper volleys the ball to me when I hit it to him.

"You're wondering about shit?" I ask as I hop up to spike the ball. Jasper falls to his knees and digs it before it hits the ground and with a growl of frustration he shakes it his. "Dude, what has you so worked up?"

"Spit it out!" Emmett runs up to smack his back before I volley the ball over to him.

"Is Alice free tonight?" Jasper spits out and Emmett easily hits the ball back to me.

I let the ball fall in front of me and narrow my eyes at him. "No." I say through clenched teeth. "She has violin practice. Why?"

"Come on." Jasper pleads. "Don't get pissed."

"She's my sister." I shrug and bend over to pick the ball up. "What's it to ya anyways? She's nothing like you. She's been to the beach less than someone in New York City and she lives right there." I point in direction to my house with my chin.

"She's… different. I like it." I'm not sure if he has sunburn on his cheeks or he's blushing. I take it as both.

"I'll tell her. But I'd be worried about my dad."

"Dr. Cullen is nice." Emmett pitches in. "Now come on, serve me the ball. I'm ready." He hunches over onto the tips of his feet and sways his hands before him in a ready position. "You ain't getting passed me beach boy."

I step back to the end of the court and get ready to serve. I notice the beach has a few more people and I watch for a moment as the boy with the Batman kites runs into the water chasing his kite. He turns back and runs onto the sand again. I'm surprised he's flying the thing. It's hardly windy.

It's a perfect day for some volleyball.

I bend in my knees and toss the ball up before hitting it across the court and over the net. It flies over to Emmett and he bumps it. He didn't have much control and it flies right into the night. He cusses and Jasper chuckles, "Nice one, Ed."

"I know." I smirk. "Now you serve."

"No way." Jasper shakes his head. "I need to practice my volleys."

"No!" Emmett shouts. "Edward, serve it to me. I got it this time. I can just feel it."

"Alright…" I say. "I'll take it easy on ya."

Emmett shakes his head. "Don't. Give me your hardest."

"I'll blow your brains out." I tell him. "And then it would be just Jazz and I."

"Oh come on. Pop that ego of yours and serve me a good one." Emmett gets back into his ready position and claps his hands. "I'm waiting beach boy."

I huff at the nickname but comply. I walk to the end of the court again and turn to face Emmett. "You ready?" I ask.

"I was born ready. Give me your best. Hardest shot ever." Emmett bounces on the balls of his feet.

"Oh boy." Jasper walks off the court. "This ought to be fun."

I chuckle, but fix my focus on the ball. I toss it in the air and put as my strength that I can manage into the hit. It goes flying.

If it were baseball, I'd be shouting 'OUT OF PARK'. Emmett, instead of hitting it, dodges it by turning his body to the side. The ball zooms past him and far past the court. It only stops when it hits something.

Or someone.

A woman swings her arm alarmingly as she sees it approaching and it ricochets off her arm and goes flailing into the ocean water a few feet ahead of her.

"Shit!" I cuss and run as quick as I can.

Jasper and Emmett chase after the ball. I on the other hand, go to apologize to the girl. Once I reach her, I can see her clearly. She's gorgeous.

She has long mahogany hair that cascades down her back in loose curls. She has the side bangs pulled back with her sunglasses that rest on her head. She has freckles dusted across her nose and cheekbones on her heart shaped face. Her lips are ruby red but the top one is a bit fuller than the bottom. I look into her wide, milk chocolate eyes that hide under her long lashes every few seconds.

"I'm sorry." I breathe out though I'm not tired. The run did nothing to my lungs. Beach volleyball really keeps the figure nice. I watch the girl before me and notice she's pale. Clearly she isn't from town.

"It's fine. It's good to know I still have sharp reflexes." She replies and her voice is musical. A melody all on it's own. Her lips curve upward in a small smile and she sticks her hand out. "I'm Bella."

I shake her tiny hand in my own, big, calloused one. "Edward Cullen."

"Ah." She nods.

"Ah?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Popular volleyball player. My little brother is nervous to play against your team." Bella tells me and I feel my ego grow.

I smirk. "Nice to know. Where are ya from?"

"Four hours north." She clearly doesn't want to be giving me her address. Huh.

"Beach volleyball way up north?" I ask. "Doesn't look like you're an avid beach goer."

"My brother lives in a few hours away west. I'm just coming down with him for support. I haven't been to the beach in a long time." She admits. "I love it here already. Or so I did until I almost got knocked out by some popular high school volleyball guy."

"I'm not popular." I instantly reply. "And I graduated."

"You are popular." She corrects. "And your friends want you back." I turn my head and see Jasper and Emmett impatiently waiting. Jasper has the ball tucked under his arm and when he sees me he uses his hand to call me over. "Good luck." I hear Bella say and she turns to walk off. I find myself watching her instead of turning around and going back to my game. I shake my head to clear it and run back over to the guys.

"What was that?" Emmett demands.

"I had to apologize…" I trail off.

"No, not that. Knowing you, being raised with manners and all, I expected it. I mean what the hell was up with that serve? Do you expect me to hit that? I know I said all the power you have any everything but that's over doing it. You're lucky you didn't hit the poor girl in the head. Dude, you would feel really bad if you hit that chick."

"Bella." I correct.

"What?" Emmett asks.

"Her name is Bella." I turn my head as though I'd see her standing right there with me. She wasn't though. Of course she wasn't.

"Well, the girl is lucky she hit that. She'd be knocked out cold if not. I'm sure her arm is gonna bruise." Emmett shook his head.

"Come on, guys. Let's get back to the game." Jasper pats my shoulder. "Snap out of it."

I turn back to look at him. "What?"

"You're like dazed or something. It's freaky. Stop it. We have a game to practice for." Jasper throws the ball at my chest, which I catch. "On the court men!"

…


End file.
